waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Azliq7
Hello, , and welcome to the War of Legends Wiki! Thank you for taking an interest in our wiki. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or visit our Help Desk. Also, you could look at a . We hope you like it here and decide to stay! Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *About the War of Legends Wiki * * *About userpages and how to make yours special *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature *What vandalism is, and where you can report it *If you're looking for something to do, check out the Community Portal Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! :Hey Az! Great to see you here :) 20:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Welcome over, Az! 22:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Hai 08:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) DPL See here. Can we hide the info in the index with ? Also good work on correcting me . 09:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Az, thanks for all the work your putting in! 289 edits in 3 days!!!! You are a big help right now. Also, what server are you in? :P 21:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot! and I'm in IP :[ 12:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Adminship In 5 days, You have gained 511 edits! I was thinking of you becoming an administrator. You could be one of the most active administrators here 18:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hey can you check here when you get a chance and tell me what you think? It requires something into the mediawiki, and I think you are good at code (due to your bot), so could you when you get a chance sometime to check over the code? I got it from someone and I just want to make sure it looks good before I (might) put it in the wol wiki. Thanks :) 23:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, the person who I got the code from, worked on it a bit and got it to embed war of legends game. When it is it complete (soon) I will make a thread on the forums asking if it is against the rules. If you wanna see it when it's done just let me know. 23:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Unknown Tasks Yep, they all belong to the Legends section of tasks. Muzzy34 Talk 22:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Your userpage list On your list of "things that require admin tools", I believe I did the last two (MediaWiki:License change to "Licence" and Add Template:Game to MediaWiki:Licenses). If I did anything wrong there let me know. Also, the other things on your list I'm not too good with the other stuff, so I did the best I could with the list :P. 19:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Tasks All completed, Thanks! 21:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Very sorry but I need to because the wanted pages were probably about 5 + pages long 21:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) 21:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *cheers up* Your right.... 21:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Edit toolbar I can get on it for you . Is there anymore to add? Rswfan is right you should get admin! 06:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Works for me. Try force refreshing. 06:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::What browser do you use? 06:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::*Cough*. 07:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm... weird. The amboxes look good on this wiki except with the SVG transparency problem. 07:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nah it is a wiki glitch. Wikia staff are working on it. 07:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Keep your health up plawks :P http://img443.imageshack.us/img443/8830/75636281.png 22:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :CHEATER! *sings cheater cheater pumpkin eater over and over" Lol I knew you were to good to be true! Haha I had my suspisions. 22:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha fine...I call cheapsies! :P 23:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::That good? And I'm going to make an attempt at making a new skin for the wiki :P. Any suggestions on colour? 23:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's what I was thinking, but happen to know the hex codes for those colors? 00:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll try and fix the image asap, if I can't I'll make sure it is done. Also how can you stand monobook D: 00:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Tasks I was going to do it myself but since you've done a lot on the tasks, I'm asking if you want to do it. I was going to email the jagex legal team asking for explicit permission to copy the task description and guide. I was also thinking if we got permission then we could compile each task description to it's relevant page because I know some form a story. What do you think? 03:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well this is for War of Legends so maybe the developer would have a different view rather than silence, and I think it can't hurt. And yes that is pretty much exactly what I am thinking of. Making a page for the plot line of the task. 03:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::When I asked for they email of the WoL legal team they gave me lawcontact(at)jagex(dot)com. If the subject is "War of Legend Copyright" it'll most likely be pushed the right way. So I would address it to the War of Legend legal team. 03:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::So I'll write up a draft tonight or tomorrow, and have it to you to check out? Also it's going to be pretty much to the point with a bit of kiss-ass ;) (Maybe IDK yet lol) 03:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I wrote a draft here. Could you take a look and change it around how you see fit? I didn't know whether to include that I was a crat/sysop, you think I should? Also do you think in the letter we should also ask for permission about copying other stuff ingame that may somewhere down the line be copyright infringement? We could take out an unknown number of birds with one stone. 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Why be sorry? Yours is 800% better :). Under name, should I put my name? And what about bureaucrat? (btw very nice letter) 00:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah plus I'm not officially a 'crat yet :P. Gotta wait for WarOfLegends to become uninactive :P. I was thinking have Head Administrator instead jk AEAE. I'll send it in an hour or 2 so if you want to change any of it let me know! Also about that lawyer...we have Robert ;) 00:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Skin I'm working on creating the skin now piece by piece :P. Do you know of any image that we can use for a custom search button? It's the little button you push to enter your search. Maybe something along the lines of File:Reputation_icon.png? Also if you want to check my progress just go to my wiki. 02:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Can you do me a favor and check the amount of pixels across that arrow is? I have a mac and no idea how to do it. Then I can try to shorten the image from the game. 03:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The little button you click to search the wiki. Right under the..nvm. You are on monobook =X. Gosh, I'm confused D:. When making a skin for Monaco, should I also make an equivelant for monobook? 03:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I tried to fix it but I don't know how the heck to :/. Do you know how we can fix it? 03:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are those for just the one arrow? 03:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done :). You should pop into the irc sometime :P 22:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I believe I did it correctly. Gosh, you really need sysop rights >.>. I'm going to use Special:Contact now requesting to become 'crat. When I get it I'll sysop you. 23:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Tbh, there is no doubt in my mind you would get anything but all supports. You are in quick need of these tools, and no reason why you shouldn't get them. You even have more edits than me and I got bureaucrat with my amount :P. I have been meaning to write the intro to the RfA, but I had a lot on my plate. If you would like though I can whip it up for you to request. 23:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay :) I'll try and get to it tonight. BTW, I sent the letter to jagex. 23:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:SiteNotice Done :). I was thinking, maybe we should make a page for "how you can help." It would have different links on different things to do that editors can help with. What do you think? 20:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah there works. Re:Divination Trigram Yeah =X, I realized that before you told me. I looked back at the page and wondered why there were 6 others and only 1 of yellow and blue. It's fixed. 20:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Done =] 20:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Just so you know, I have someone making a new logo, same as this one, but so it can fit in monobook. Also I have realized that the skin I'm making will affect only monaco, so I will try and make a somewhat equal one in monobook. 23:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Done and I have arranged for the logo to be fixed for monobook. It should now be fixed :) 02:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::To all monobook users you are very welcome! :P 02:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) silver secrets No idea what happened there. I created a new page so no clue why it ends up in another task. Probably because this site load so extremely slow that it thought i was still on the previous page or something. You should complain about it to the admins. It just doesnt work right.-- 14:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Im in the wol wiki IRC channel :] online ^.^ Xh elite hx 22:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Support Support Per Manyman. 10:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Full Protection Soldier did it to his signature, why can't I do it here? Some other admins at the RSW even protect their userspace pages. WHY? (not shouting) 07:45, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey thanks for the tip on the image refreshing. BTW, how did you know where to look for images? http://royalgarden.waroflegends.jagex.com/res/icon/magic/magic_item_5021.1.2.35.png Manipulating the numbers to find the image you need could take ages, and even then, if you remove the last bit of the URL, it says that that address is restricted, so how was this image database discovered? - :I too was wondering that. 06:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::You should somehow send me those :P. 15:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Heh, I found the big images of all the equips/artefacts/legends in your user profile. It looks like you're missing a few pictures of some legends though. Found the Vigil Bow icon by looking at item ID number and manipulating the URL above. I still don't know the URL for finding the square images. Crikey you're quick. You've already loaded the Vigil bow image. So what URL do I find the square images at anyways? Game Freak67 17:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Congrats! You now have sysop rights per your request. I know I don't have to tell you to use them wisely and if you abuse the powers, they will be removed. If you have any questions about your tools, feel free to ask me (I doubt it though). 17:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Redirect Template doesn't seem to be working. You can see it at War of Legends:Bureaucrats. 04:35, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ah nevermind, I get it. 04:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw..looks great! Can you upload #7180 under File:Eagle Helm.jpg? Also, once you find out the name of one item in a set don't you know the whole set? 15:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Crane Suit As requested: Crane Vest, Crane Belt, Crane Shoes. Bronze Swords What comes to bronze sword image. It's n_item_5016 Archiving LP threads Last night I added the template to a few threads that were finished and needed archiving. Is it normal for threads to take more than a day to move from the "Active threads" section of the Pavilion to the "Archived threads" section >_>? Purging the page does nothing. Regular refreshing doesn't do anything either. 19:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind, comparing a thread Rswfan archived with the one I attempted to archive, I see that I didn't add . Just correctly archived a few threads. My fault. Well, I'm learning, eh ? 20:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Trigram Sorry, I must have missed that. Yeah I'll add my data there from now on :) 12:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Feral Belt The description was improvised, due to lacking knowledge of a designated desciption existing. My apologies, although I liked my description better. :) Signature TOO big...I may need some help with that. 05:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Punctuation I think they should. But now the question is.. Am i right? 10:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :By the way.. Great job. 10:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::And forgot to said that dots are added even to short sentences like those on all Wikis I've been editing. 11:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll check those when I'll be back. Anyway.. Thank you, it is always great to learn things like those. =] 11:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) New description Hey, I was thinking that maybe we should create a new description (found here) that people see when they google us. First of all, the current one is over 140 characters and is getting cut off so we need to take into consideration of that. I was also hoping that if we change it well enough, we can improve our google ranking as well as help us stand out a bit more from the other wiki. What do you think? 01:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Despite other popular wiki's description saying "database", I don't really like that word. It seems to me that it seems somewhat plain. Also, I'd rather not have any abreviations if possible. I'll try and work up another description. 18:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) RTE (Rich Text Editor) I have also experienced problems with the RTE. The only Problem is that it won't let me go on it. It just says not available and it keeps me in the Wikia Text. But I have no problem with the other editor. 00:33, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Iron Circlet Yeah it appears it was. Funny thing is I saw the lion helm page and I thought 'oh didn't I make this page?' Guess not :P 19:12, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template documentation formatting Yes, that sounds good. As long as we keep the box and y'arly the grey is ugly . The eye is watching D: 09:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :While your here do you know why the alliance top doesn't work? 10:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Aspiration 11 So when aspiration hits 11, it does something odd. It drops the number completely. I asked someone to take a screen shot, click here to see it. How do you think we should name it? 20:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Azbot Sounds good. I'll have to request wikia to flag it though because bureaucrats can't flag bots. I'll request it now. 17:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :It has been done. 18:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Tell me when I can go again >.< 19:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::You know what they say...the more the merrier. But sorry though =x. 19:34, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Archiving on the Pavilion Apparently, we have to add not only but also to move closed finished threads to the "Archived threads" section here. I started adding the second string of code to closed threads, but then I wondered why we have to add that on this wiki, but not on RuneScape Wiki? On the Yew Grove, we can just add and it's archived, but here on the WoL Wiki, we have to take an extra step. Why? Can we disable this some how? Summary: Adding places the template on a thread, and adds it to Category:Forum archives and does not move it to the "Archived threads" section on the Legends Pavilion. Adding adds the thread to Category:Archives and does move it to the "Archived threads" section on the Legends Pavilion. However, on RSW, the first one does it's job and the second one's job. Here on WoLW, the first one only does it's job. It's extra work for us, adding the second string of code. 07:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Regardless, I'll add the Category: string to the current supposed-to-be archived threads now, until we figure out a solution. 07:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. 15:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Changing the link What do you think about changing aretefact, item, etc. pages from just saying treasure items with a link to the category to what exactly contains it? Maybe we can do something like: "obtained through treasure items; Oak Chest, Coffer, and Siderite Box." or something like that. The reason is that some people might know the item and want to find out exactly how to get it and rather than search each treasure item page for the correct box, they can just see on the page. 01:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Description How about "Legends, treasure, equipment, and tasks, all documented in War of Legends Wiki, a wiki dedicated to WOL by Jagex that anyone can edit." It is 134 characters. 02:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Upload image Can you upload this image for me? Also, if your up to it, do you think you can tell me how exactly to get those images? I have ABP but don't really know how to do what you did. You don't have to if you don't want. 21:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks :). How did you download them though? 22:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::If you would like to figure out a way to do it, that would be nice, but if not, I can do it. Also, I understand your reasoning of not telling me. 19:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) AzBot Hey Az! Can you help me make my own bot? I want it to add categories to pages that don't have categories in them and to be able to delete unused files, pages & categories. I also want it to be able to do cleanup like azbot. 12:25, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thunder shoes doesn't exist Someone brought me to my atention that thunder shoes have the exact same stats as squall boots which may indicate that it doesn't exist can anybody clarify where this thunder shoes article came from? Also i have the last set of images in equipment except thunder shoes thy are in the equipment talk page--Ashbear160 talk 01:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ruderion was the one who created the page. 03:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::The article has been deleted. It was probably renamed to Squall Boots. 05:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Sitenotice I've noticed that the sitenotice buttons hide/dismiss look messed up (http://img717.imageshack.us/img717/161/picture1if.png). I've checked with some people on the irc and they said that there are compatibility issues with wikipedia scripts. I was pointed to here and was told to add in the following code: importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev');. The thing is, I don't know if there is anything else in there that might mess with it. What do you think? Also I seem to have forgotten to tell you about the contains addition on the infobox. I like it a lot! It is really well put together. 20:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :It is just this wiki that it happens on. I think it happened once this edit was made. 21:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC)